Life's Original Plan
by Serein102
Summary: *Genderbent; Humanstuck* Karkat Vantas believes after her last relationship, her love life is over. Of course, life's plan doesn't allow that. She starts to realize that when she meets a cat loving, shipping-addicted, friendly boy named Nepeta Leijon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Homestuck Fanfic, especially with genderbend. SO yeah, anyway I really like the idea of Nepeta and Karkat, and I thought it'd be cuter this way. :DDD Also I might just throw in one or two OCs. On with the story!**

**And I do not own Homestuck, or it's characters. **

**Oh and this is Humanstuck in Highschool. **

**xoxSerein101xox**

I just fucking love writers. They can make up scenarios that can turn into movies, that eventually become romcoms. Fucking great.

The fucked up thing about this is that, movies aren't real, unless it's based off some true shit that happened like in horror movies. Which is rarely.

Anyway my point is that nothing good ever happens to people who expect it. Basically me. Love is pompous shit that never occurs to lonely bastards or something else. I'm one of those sadly.

It's not that I'm anti-social or anything, I mean I guess I know people who I could call friends. I've known two girls since before my second year of elementary, which was torture since I would get punished for cursing. Hey, I was only 7!

Anyway, my so called friends are current stoner Gamzee Makara and fucking annoying as hell, Sollux Captor. I knew Gamzee in preschool, where she would think about things as if she WAS stoned at age 5. In the back of my mind I believe she got stoned off something else besides the usual. Sollux on the other hand seemed normal at first, but I learned she can become a bitch. Those twintails make her seem more innocent than fucking ever.

At least THEY had some kind of love intrest or crush. Sollux had awkward conversations with her crushes in elementary, which turned into grade A distasters. Eventually, she started to have the same conversations with a boy she met during middle school, on a field trip. He was from another school, and he was Aradia Megido. Apparently they online chatted and they met again in high school.

Gamzee on the other hand I worried for. You know, only a small tiny bit when I actually acted like a wimp. Which was sometimes often. It seemed as if she had a girl crush on her ex-friend Tavros Nitram. Apparently Tavros always hung out with Gamzee and went along with her stoner antics until we entered middle school, where Tavros's first kiss was stolen from her current boyfriend, Vriska Serket, who acted like a complete nooksucker every second!

Sometimes I believe I would go batshit crazy since my friends got some kind of love or form of it, when I got nothing. Well not necessarily nothing. I did have a crush on my friend Terezi Pyrope. I admit might have gone a bit clusterfucked up when there were rumors he liked me back. Of course middle school being the dangerzone it is, rumors can kill you. Like social suicide.

Of course we started dating our first year of highschool, which wasn't complete bullshit. It was only for a year though, which kinda pissed me off since they're were lots of love stories in highschool, and they ended fine. Of course fucking not for me. Somehow she got into an accident, I will go into details later, and she became blind. I sort of got the feeling that as I tried to help her, and that she wanted to be independent, might have been a reason we split. Oddly enough, I later heard and saw she started to do things better than a blind and regular person.

I'm pathetic.

By senior year, the little group I had in elementary started again. Things were calm, and eventually we were all alone. I mean none of us had a love intrest this time. Well, Gamzee still had his little female crush, but besides that, nothing.

Somehow shit went downhill for us. Gamzee watched her ex friend grow closer to Vriska and the popular group (we were the normal but not popular) and grow away from their friendship. Aradia had developed some kind of split personality, and the new one she developed was sort of ok with things and was content, which kinda pissed Sollux off when he asked her stuff, and she was 'okay with whatever'. Eventually they broke up during junior year. And I never really had any love intrest besides Terezi. Pathetic.

So I guess I will spend the rest of my senior year moping around about how I'm an ungrateful little piece of shit, who will spend the rest of their life being a hopeless romantic.

Of course, life is never that way, and always has some plan to either make your life a living hell, or another option.

I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, I am happy. I just finished watching Internet Icon Season 2, I can't believe I almost forgot...anyway here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Homestuck or it's characters.**

**xoxSerein101xox**

"Karkat!" a voice yells, interuppting my reading. I look up and see Feferi Peixes, a boy who I think might be Sollux's next love intrest.

He's very...perky for a boy. He wears lots of colors and is on the school's swim team. Apparently he's friends with the dipshit bitch, Eridan. Who is speeding over to us...fucking great...

"What is it Feferi? Make it quick, Eridan's coming and she pisses me off." I say, bookmarking my page.

"Sollux needs to talk to you! She said it was super important, and she told me to come get you." he explains, smiling the entire time.

"What the fuck does she want...? She knows I read during this time." I mutter.

Suddenly, Eridan manages to make her way through the library and to us. I groan and get up just as she reaches us.

Feferi is silent as she notices the tense aura between us.

"Hehe...I'm gonna go to swim practice...Bye girls..." Feferi says inching away from us.

Eridan snaps out of our intense glaring contest to run after Feferi.

"Fucking prick bitch..." I mutter as I grab my book and start to run out of the library.

As I walk out, I notice Terezi sitting with Johanna Egbert and Ross Lalonda, a movie geek and a boy who thinks he's a therapist. Johanna notices me and whispers to Terezi, who looks up and smiles at me. Oh god...he smiled at me...Even through those red glasses of his, I feel his blind eyes pierce through me, making me blush and run out.

I scan the hallway and look for the computer lab, where Sollux wastes her fucking time. I close my eyes for a second, of course that was a fucking mistake as I run into Jaden Harley, a boy who knows his way around a gun.

"Oh hey Karkat!" he says, holding out his hand.

"Get your fucking hand away from me, I don't need your help." I spit bitterly. Harley rolls his eyes, used to my attitude and watches me get up.

"Where ya goin?" he asks, being as fucking quirky as ever.

"Piss off."

"Jeez, you don't have to be cranky!" Jaden mumbles pushing up his round glasses.

I curse under my breath as Jaden runs off to Dana Strider, where he asks her if she wants to visit his pet dog Bec. I hear her mutter about how he's a fucking devilbeast.

I roll my eyes enter the computer lab seeing Sollux typing on a computer. I walk over to her and see she's looking at pictures of new accesories..?

"Sollux!" I yell, scaring the shit of of her as she fumbles with the mouse to exit out.

After she does, she turns to me, irritated.

"KK, never ever do that again." she says with a lisp.

"Says the girl who was looking at new twin ribbons.." I mutter.

"Shut up!" she yells embarassed.

"What the fuck do you want? Feferi explained."

Sollux sighs as she fixes her red and blue glasses.

"Okay, so Aradia became friends with this boy, Nep-something, and since he's class rep, he had to give him a tour. But, he kinda got sick and asked me if I could do it. But...I have buisness to attend to so I was wondering if you could-"

"Find another fucking nooksucker."

"KK! PLEASE! I PROMISED ARADIA!" she yells, her flushed feelings still there.

"Fucking no." I say, standing up.

"PLEASE, I'LL GET YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" she yells, desperate.

I hesistate and think about stuff I want...I can run this annoying bitch dry... I sit back down and whisper in a low voice.

"I want the new rom com staring Maria Campbell and Henry Payne, along with snacks, two for every 30 minutes. I want a $150 giftcard for the tech store since my online movies are lagging. And you give me whatever I want for the next few days. And don't hold back on any bullshit.." I say.

Sollux stands their quietly before giving in, obviously giving in to my fucking amazing charisma.

"Fine KK, but you better treat Aradia's friend better than me!" Sollux says, walking away to see what James Crocker was doing.

"Fucking bullshit..." I mutter.

**xoxSerein101xox**

Where the hell did Sollux say the new kid was? I stand around in my dark and grey sweater with my Cancer sign on it. I wore a skirt that went below my knees and dark boots that went above them. I had to wear this because FUCKING Aradia promised the new kid a tour of not the school, but the festival we were gonna have, which was in a clearing in town.

"I fucking swear I'm gonna get god damn frostbite standing out here.." I mutter. Why did I live in a cold town..?

In the distance, I see a figure walking torwards me. Wait a minute...oh hell no...FUCKING NO!

The figure is actually a boy who I saw before, I didn't know he was actually a student...but I notice as he gets closer he has good features...dark messy hair...light skin...and those charming green eyes...wait a fucking minute no!

Agh! I shake my head and remove that last thought. Never had I thought about someone's looks like that since Terez-

"Hi!" a voice says, piercing my thoughts.

I try my best not to fucking yell. I saw how this boy acts, perky as Feferi except worse.

"Uh yeah..."

"I'm Nepeta Leijon!" he says, holding out his hand, which has a blue glove matching his hat. Fucking perky.

"Uh, Karkat Vantas..." I say, pushing his hand away, making him smile less.

"I heard that Aradia got sick. So you're his replacement?" Nepeta asks, tugging on his blue hat.

"Sort of...my friend acted like a real bitch to get me here.." I say, glancing at him to see his reaction the same as before...At least I can curse..

I walk through the festival explaining the stands and games, rubbing my ears due to coldness. Nepeta notices and suddenly removes his hat and places it on my head. As a reflex I take it off and toss it back to him.

"Don't ever fucking do that again.."

"Your head looked cold."

"But what about you?"

He smiles as he feels his hair. "I wear this hat so much, I think I have enough warmth in my hair that's insulated."

I roll my eyes and continue the tour.

After 30 minutes (during which I learned Nepeta likes to include cat puns in his sentences) I hear buzzing. I turn to Nepeta and see him looking at his watch.

"Oh yeah, I furgot. My fuurend Equius is gonna join us, if you don't mind." he says sweetly. I swear it fucking felt like I could FEEL positiveness.

"Equius?"

I turn and see another figure except...this one looks creepier...it's a girl with dark glasses and straight hair. She has blue on and a serious look on her face.

Equius walks up to us and while she greets Nepeta, she sizes me up! The little whore..

"And you are?" she asks me.

"Equius, this is my fuurend Karkitty!"

"Ok, pause and fucking reload. My name is not Karkitty." I say.

Equius looks away from me and shakes her head. "What lewd language.."

Ok, I swear if I have to deal with a fucking whore who forbids fucking cursing and a perky as hell boy all day, I will end this.

Then again I already promised to do this for all that stuff.

God damn Maria Campbell.


	3. Chapter 3

**My god, I have had a long day. I couldn't log in and wanted to punch a wall. Oh god I'm becoming Equius. **

**Anyway, thanks a lot for the feedback, I literally giggled when I saw how many views, reviews, and followers I got. It's gonna be hard to sleep.**

**On with the story, and BTW I do not own any of Homestuck.**

**xoxSerein101xox**

"I'm guessing you helped Sollux today?" Kanaya asks me as we drive home. After that long as hell tour, I called Kanaya to pick me up.

"What the hell do you think?" I mutter.

"I presume bad." Kanaya says, putting a hand to his stomach. I frown. Eridan had a 'episode' where she went around and hit people. Kanaya was a victim.

"Bad is that wound Eridan gave you. She's such a real bitch. But after that, it was pretty fucking amusing when you went batshit crazy on Gamzee, Vriska, and Eridan."

Kanaya looks away from me and focuses on the road. It was fucking hilarious when Gamzee was thrown off a cliff, Vriska got a punch from Kanaya, (Which somehow resulted in the two dating briefly, before Tavros got with him.), and Eridan got her little arm broken.

I smile for a second before Kanaya pulls up to my house. I see shadows move behind a window. Great...Kankri probably has friends over...

I get out of the car and wave goodbye to Kanaya. I walk up to the front porch steps and jab the key into the door. As I open it and drop my bag I hear noises coming from the living room.

"Kankri I'm home!" I yell, walking to the kitchen.

For some random fucking reason, Terezi is in there, filling a bowl with chips.

"Terezi?" I ask.

He turns to me and flashes a smile, almost as if he can see me.

"Hey Karkat."

"What are you doing im my house?" I ask, trying not to stammer.

"Your sister invited Latula over and he dragged me along. I got hungry." he says, throwing a chip in his mouth...For some reason his mouth makes me think of my first ki-

"Terezi!" a voice yells in the living room.

"I'm coming!" he says. I follow him into the living room to see Latula forcing Mituna, Sollux's older sister, to try a skateboard move, making Kankri lecture them, while Porrim, Kanaya's brother, sits quietly, reading.

Terezi smirks as she turns to me. "Let's go to your room." I blush.

"Whatever.." I mutter.

I walk upstairs with Terezi behind. I remember how when we dated, he visited my house so often he knew where each room was. But that was a long time ago, and it's over...

I open my door to my room, which didn't change that much over the years...grey designs and red walls. Posters of my favorite romcoms, an furniture. I notice Terezi feel a picture frame and he grins.

"AWWW. You kept this picture!" He says. I blush glad he can't see. Wait a minute..

"I smell pink.." he mumbles. I forgot! Terezi can smell colors.. "Are you blushing?!" he asks, laughing.

"Shut up!" I yell throwing a red pillow in his face.

He laughs as he walks over to my bed and lies down. I see him close his eyes and smile.

"That was fun though..." Terezi mumbles. I look at him confused.

"What the hell do you mean?" I ask.

"When we dated. It was fun...I wonder why we ever broke up.." he mumbles, turning away from me.

I stay quiet, trying to figure out what he means. Does Terezi want me to be his again...?

"Uh yeah..." I mumble. "Tere-"

"TEREZI!" Latula yells from downstairs.

Terezi groans as he gets off the bed and exits my room without a goodbye. I frown as I look outside and see Latula waiting in the car with Mituna, as Terezi walks out of the house and into the car, as they drive away.

**xoxSerein102xox**

"Hey...best friend..best friend..." Gamzee repedeatly mumbles into my ear. My god, shut up!

"What?!" I snap.

"Jeez, calm down you crazy motherfucker.." she says, in her usual stoner voice. "Anyway, you want some cupcakes?"

"Fuck no. I already saw what your shitty cupcakes did to Sollux, and I will never experience that." I feel a headache coming on when I remember that awful day.

"What about you cat-brother?" Gamzee says. I look up suprised and see Nepeta sitting next to Gamzee. Oh god.

"Hmm...that looks really tempting!" Nepeta smile as he took a cupcake. Gamzee smiled as he watched Nepeta eat the cupcake. I was too fucking shocked and suprised when Nepeta didn't become weird like Sollux.

"Mmm." Nepeta says as Gamzee walks away to offer one to Drew Strider, Dana's older sister, and Roxas Lalonde, Ross' brother.

I watch in disgust as Nepeta spits the cupcake into a trash and stuffs the leftover into a empty desk.

"I knew you couldn't fucking handle them." I mutter.

"Huh?" Nepeta says.

"Gamzee's cupcakes. I think she puts stuff to get people stoned or some other bullshit.." I explain.

Nepeta giggles in a way that doesn't seem girly. "Hehe, you guys are moirails!" he says cheerfully, pulling out a notebook.

"Moirail? What the hell is that?"

"Oh! Great. I kinda made this thing up, I call it quadrants. I have a shipping wall for it."

"Shipping? You mean like pairing up couples?" I ask, sort of curious.

"Yup! Look I'll show you. Come on." he pats Gamzee's seat. "I'm sure she won't mind if you sit here."

I look at him hesitantly before jumping over to Gamzee's seat. Nepeta scootches over to me and places his notebook on the desk, showing pictures of people I knew.

"Ok, I call these quadrants...each quandrant is like...a thing of a group of things." Nepeta says.

"Uh huh..."

After he explains what the quadrants are, he explains moirails are like family sometimes.

"My god that was the longest fucking explanation ever. " I mutter.

"Yup, it's furry hard to explain."

I squint my eyes, a bit irritated. "Nepeta, why the hell do you use fucking cat puns in your sentences?"

Nepeta's eyes lightened up when I say his name. He smiles as he shrugs. "I don't really know. I just try to use them as often as pawsible."

"Could you not do that around me?" I ask.

Nepeta pouts. "Do I have to?"

...I finally answer. "Fine, you get have your cat puns.."

"Yay!" he says, smiling.

Our teacher walks in and starts class. I jump back to my seat as Nepeta grabs his book and scootches away. Gamzee walks back to her seat, with an empty tray. Please don't fucking tell me someone took all of those! I look over to Drew and Roxas and see them touching the air like their high. Dumbasses.

**xoxSerein102xox**

"Karkat!" a voice calls out to me as I exit the locker room. Aradia walks over to me. I guess he's not in his bored personality. I sling my bag over my shoulder as he reaches me.

"Hey Aradia." I say.

"You forgot this!" he says, handing me a envelope.

I take it and flip it over. _Karkat Vantas: Open_

"What the hell is this?" I ask.

"It's a envelope from the teacher about the end of the year trip. Something about picking good students. Or the smart ones...anyway I gotta go, apparently I have to meet someone...bye." Aradia says, turning around and walking away.

"Envelope?" I mutter.

**xoxSerein102xox**

As I throw on my PJ's, I notice the envelope Aradia gave me, sitting on my desk. Why the fuck not. I grab the letter and rip it open.

_As our end of the year trip is coming closer, we have chosen the designated students to be assistants an in charge if a teacher is not around. The following are-_

Fuck. I can already tell if they gave me this I must be one of them...wait...in charge..? Like...a leader?

_Group 1: & Ross Lalonda_

_Group 2: & Terezi Pyrope_

_Group 3: Mr. Holmes & Johanna Egbert_

_Group 4: Mrs. Johnson & Aradia Megido_

_Group 5: & Karkat Vantas_

I read the list over again...I guess I'm going... is actually my favorite teacher, since she is my least hated teacher. But- Johanna is going and will be fucking annoying, and Terezi might bother me a lot...

I'm fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm really happy because of the reviews and followers. I'm really motivate to write everyday now! Thank you so much guys, and to Deranged Fangirl, the cupcakes thing was related to Magic Cupcakes. I just imagine it with genderbent versions.**

**I do not own anything of Homestuck.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I sigh as I sit in my living room, watching the romcom I made Sollux buy me, and also glancing at Kankri, who was going over a checklist, for MY stuff for the end of the year trip which was tommorow. As she finished, she landed on the couch, her red sweater puffing.

I was a bit glad about the trip though. We were going to a beach resort far away from this cold town, so change was in order.

"Karkat, you could have helped me." she mumbles as she rests.

"I could have, but you started doing all the fucking shit by yourself, without me."

She sighs as she walks away and answers her phone, which results in her going on a 'triggering lecture'.

I turn the volume up when the door rings. I groan in frustration. I just want to fucking watch my movie! It rings again as I finally get off my ass and open the door. Standing in front of me is Sollux and Gamzee.

"You know what, I should have just sat on my ass and not open the door." I say bitterly as I walk away and the two let themselves in.

"What's wrong with you KK?" Sollux asks, braiding her twintails out of boredom.

I gesture torward my packed suitcase as they raise their heads in realization. Sollux sits next to me as Gamzee looks at a shiny decoration, in a trance.

"GAMZEE!" I yell, snapping her out of it.

"Sorry, this is just so fucking shiny.." she mumbles as she sits on the couch. "So your going on the trip?"

"I'm one of the assistants, I have to."

"He's just going because it says something about having leadership. Terezi was betting that you would glady accept. I owe her ten bucks now..." Sollux rambles.

I roll my eyes and focus on the movie, despite my friends' conversation. I turn the T.V. off and glare at them.

"Oh yeah, Karkat! Did you buy a swimsuit already?" Sollux asks, obviously ignoring my glare.

Swimsuit...? Oh yeah...I never did...and I lost my old one during the move...then again I don't really like showing off my body, despite me being my beautiful fucking self.

"No...and I lost my old one.." I mutter.

"Well motherfucker, you need to buy one. I'm going to get one. Movie-sister and the sister who thinks she's cool are gonna get one. Maybe you should call them up."

"You mean Johanna and Dana?"

Gamzee shrugs and as she eats a cupcake she pulls out of thin fucking air. Sollux squirms next to me and distracts herself with her phone.

"I don't know..." I mumble. "Now can you guys please let your annoying asses out the fucking door? Kankri has vistors, something about college administators."

Sollux complains as Gamzee says goodbye, and I kick the dumbasses out.

**xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxo**

I don't know how the fuck I managed to call Johanna, but now I'm standing outside two dressing rooms, waiting for her and Dana to come out.

I groan, irritated at waiting, when the two finally come out. Johanna looks perky as ever while wearing a frilly blue bikini top and small blue shorts. She jumps around happy as ever, when Dana walks out. Even when she changes she still wears those fucking glasses. Dana is wearing a regular red bikini with a broken disk with a crack picture on her top.

"Karkat, what do you think?" Johanna asks me, looking cheerier than Feferi when he swims with cuttlefish.

"It's not the most putrid thing ever. But I don't have immediate, fuck it I'm in love, feelings either." I say.

"That means it's fine! I think I've known you long enough to translate that...hopefully... Dana, what about you?" Johanna asks.

Dana picks at the strings of her bikini, her mouth forming into a frown. "So not cool."

Johanna frowns as Dana walks back in the dressing room and exits with a different swimsuit. She wears a two piece that has no straps and wraps around her chest, and a small short. It has the same picture of a broken record on the top.

"Better." Dana says, picking up her hair.

"Can we go now? My arms are getting tired carrying this shit around." I say, lifting up the bags for them to see.

Dana walked back in the dressing room to change, when Johanna turned to me and smiled.

"No way Karkat! You need a bathing suit!" Johanna cheered.

"How the hell did you..?"

"Sollux called me." she says, holding up her phone.

I silently curse when Johanna pulls me into the dressing room and hands me different swimsuits.

"Try these on. Me and Dana are gonna go pay and be right back!" She said, running out.

I sighed. I look through the hangers holding all of the swimsuits. A skimpy bikini made for whores...a three year old's outfit made for teens...oh!

...

"Karkat!" Johanna yells. She throws open the curtain and stares when she sees what I'm doing.

The swimsuit I tried on was a two piece, with a top that wasn't skimpy yet not too...childish. It had a small design of the cancer sign on my breast. The bottom was a small in length, pair of shorts. It was red with grey lining. I was mesmerized for a second of how pretty it was, almost as if it was made for me. I release my hair from the small bun and bangs I had it in. My short hair was messy around my face, yet pretty. Just as I was smiling and about to tuck a lock behind my ear, Johanna bursted in and stared at my reaction.

"What are you doing?" she asked, about to laugh.

I fix my hair and glare at her. "Piss off. I'm getting this one." I say, shutting the curtain. I slip it off and toss it over the door to her. "Buy me it." I hear her laugh as she fumbles an 'ok.'I throw on my clothes.

Outside, Johanna left the bag with a note.

_Dear Karkat. _

_I couldn't stay here cause I would keep laughing and you'd get really mad, so I left with Dana. If you want to meet up with us, we're gonna be in the foodcourt with Vriska and his girlfriend._

_With Love, Johanna_

Fucking bitch.

**xoxoxoooxoxooxoxoooxoxxooxooxoxxoxooxoox**

As I walk out the store with two bags in hand, I see a teal car pull up to the mall's entrance. Inside sits Terezi in the driver's seat, not surpised, and Aradia and Feferi step out and wave goodbye. As they pass me, they say hi and enter the store.

"Hey you!" Terezi says, turning her head to me.

"How'd you know?" I ask, stepping torwards the car.

"I've hugged and kissed you enough times to know your scent." He says. I try not to blush and succeed apparently, since Terezi doesn't comment on me blushing.

"Want a ride?" he asks, patting the front seat. I step in and he smiles.

"Could you drop me off at Kanaya's?" I ask.

"Sure. I need to pick up Gamzee anyway."

"Gamzee?" I ask, watching his driving. His other senses are so high, he can hear the cars stop, and smell the gas if a car is anywhere near him.

"Uh yeah. She asked Kanaya to 'fix' her swimsuit and asked me to get her." Terezi explains.

"Oh." I simply mumble.

"Speaking of swimsuits, what's in the bag?" he asks, with a cocky smile.

I throw him a 'fuck off' glare, and give in.

"It's a swimsuit I got, along with some other clothes..."

"Oh yeah, your one of the assistants for the trip, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason..."

During the rest of the ride, he plays music which I hum along to and he sings, suprisingly, well.

We reach Kanaya's house just as Gamzee exits out, Kanaya watching him, looking pissed off.

"Sup motherfuckers." she says, holding a bag in her hand.

I nod in greeting and wave the two goodbye. I walk up to Kanaya who lets me in. I see Ross entering the room, looking sleepily, with no shirt on. Oh god.

"Oh god. Kanaya please don't tell me you-" I start.

"Of course not!" he replies, looking at me as if I asked the stupidest question ever.

I shrug as Ross hugs Kanaya, making him blush. I roll my eyes as I walk into the kitchen and grab something to eat. When I get back I see Kanaya pushing him away, as he tries to hug him.

"Ross, don't tell me your drunk again!" Kanaya yells.

Ross grins. "Maybe..."

"Ross, what did I tell you about drinking out of my cabinet?!"

"I got it from Roxas. But since you have some..." Ross says, surpising Kanaya. He grabs her and locks him in her room, where he groans and apparently falls asleep.

He walks over to me and sits next to me.

"What do you need?" he asks, tugging at the measuring tape around his neck.

"Could you fix this up a bit? It's a lil worn out." I say, handing her the bag that had my swimsuit in it.

He takes the bag and looks inside. He closes it and hands it back to me.

"Do you like watching me being tortured to see what my projects are or were?"

I sigh.

"Let me guess, the 'Pranking Master' did this?" Kanaya asks.

I sigh longer. I remember after I read the note, I looked inside the bag and found the swimsuit covered in paint and the stiching messed up.

"I'll see what I can do..." he sighs, obviously irritated. "I think I can have it done by Sunday.."

"But the trip's tommorow!"

"I'll take it with me and work on it."

"Fine...thanks anyway..." I mutter. "Bye."

"Goodbye Karkat." he says, placing the bag near the sewing table as I exit.

Luckily, my house was only a few houses away. Although as I exit, I hear Kanaya scold Ross about putting his clothes on. Shudder.

**xoxxoxooooxoxoxxxxooxoxoxoxooxxxooxoxoxoxo**

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm glad I finished this chapter today, along with something else! Also...BIG NEWS!**

**I was thinking of making a story full of one shots. But, it will be rated M, and have lemons. It's gonna be one shots of what characters do when it doesn't say on here. The first one I'm doing is of Kanaya and Rose (Ross), of what happened after Karkat left, just now. Heheheheh...**

**So yeah, anytime there's a chance to put a lemon there, but since I wanna keep this Rated T, I'll just put the lemon in the other story. I'll title it: Life's Original Lemons.**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
